Los pecados de los padres
by sol-chan
Summary: ...Caerán sobre los hijos. Roy nunca imaginó que una de las personas más importantes de su vida lo traicionaría como tampoco pensó jamás jurar venganza. Pero la vida nos sorprende cuando menos lo esperamos.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a la increíble imaginación de la extraordinaria Hiromu Arakawa.

El resto salió de mi cabecita loca.

**Los pecados de los padres**

La venganza será mía.

La venganza será nuestra juró Roy, a lado de su madre afligida frente a la tumba reciente de su padre. En una tarde tan lúgubre como aquella, donde el cielo oscurecía amenazando con una tormenta, se congregaban unos escasos amigos y lo que alguna vez fue la familia Mustang.

La muerte tan impredecible como siempre, les había arrancado John Mustang en un accidente automovilístico cuando su vehículo se estrelló de frente con un camión que circulaba en sentido contrario. Los dos ocupantes del coche murieron instantáneamente. _Malditos con suerte_, pensó Roy.

Casi era medianoche cuando la policía tocó las puertas de la familia Mustang para informarle de la terrible noticia. La madre de Roy tardó varias horas en recuperarse del shock inicial mientras Roy sólo podía pensar que se trataba de un error, de algún otro John Mustang en algún otro accidente, no su padre.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez recuperada la madre de Roy, se dirigió hacia la jefatura de policía para completar su deber para con su difunto esposo. Y 15 horas después regreso a su hogar completamente ebria y hecha un manojo de lágrimas y dolor.

Roy estaba sorprendido, esa mujer en su cocina no era la madre que durante casi de 18 años lo había amado. Sólo podía escuchar los reproches y maldiciones dirigidas a su padre, sin entender el por qué de ello. Trató de tranquilizar a su madre y sólo consiguió enfurecerla más hasta que reveló la razón de su ira.

—El bastardo de tu padre murió junto a su amante—escupió con rencor.

_Amante_. Amante. No conseguía entenderlo, su padre no tendría una amante, él amaba a su madre, amaba a su familia. Él jamás haría una cosa por el estilo. No podía hacerlo.

Quería creer en su padre, le debía el beneficio de la duda, quizás solo se trataba de suposiciones de la policía, si de seguro eso, un error mas.

—Quizás los de la policía se equivocaron.-sugirió Roy— Tal vez…

Más su madre le dedicó la mas glacial de las miradas.

—Los informes dicen que varios testigos de _ella_ sostienen que él era su pareja.

Es increíble como en un segundo, con tan solo unas palabras el mundo puede derrumbarse a tus pies o bien Roy lo sintió así. Su padre, su querido padre, al que tanto había adorado, idolatrado e imitado los había traicionado. Ese individuo tomó todo el amor que le profesaban y se los escupió en la cara. ¿Cómo pudo?

¡Cómo pudo! La furia recorrió el cuerpo de Roy como nunca antes la había sentido, ni creyó volver a sentir. Tanto su madre como él confiaban en John Mustang pero esa confianza no fue recíproca. John Mustang los traicionó. John Mutang murió en ese accidente, pero no lo hizo solo, se llevó consigo al infierno a su _amada_ familia. _Bastardo._

Y ahora frente a su ataúd, bajo la leve llovizna, Roy lo maldecía. No profesaba ninguna religión sin embargo pidió a quien sea que se hiciera justicia y que su querido progenitor ardiese en el fuego eterno con su adorada amante. Nada más romántico para la pareja enamorada que sufrir juntos en la eternidad.

Roy se acercó a la tumba y mientras lanzaba un puñado de tierra sobre cajón de madera lustrada tuvo un pensamiento interesante sobre la situación. John Mustang estaba muerto, nada podía hacérsele, porque la muerte ya le había cobrado todo lo que un hombre pudiera ofrecer. Pero John Mustang no los había traicionado solo, quizás él dio la estocada final pero por algún azar del destino obtuvo una cómplice, la ayuda de esa mujer.

Esa mujer anónima, salida de algún lugar, tal vez madre o esposa de alguien, les había apuñalado en una fibra sensible y por eso merecía un castigo también. Ella quebró lo que Roy mas amaba en el mundo, él quebraría lo que mas amaba ella. Roy se encargaría de que de alguna forma sufrieran los que ella más amaba.

En soledad, frente a la tumba fresca de su padre hizo un juramento a su madre y a si mismo: vengar el honor de su, una vez, hermosa familia.

—Ella lo pagará. Lo prometo—susurró mirando a la lápida y se alejó.


	2. Chapter 2

****Hola a todos! Perdón por la demora pero estaba un poco o quizás muy ocupada, sin contar con el bloqueo creativo que padezco hace tiempo. De todas formas agradezco a aquellos que aún confían en la historia. Para todos ellos les dedico el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**La primera mirada**

—No me gusta.

Riza miro nuevamente en la dirección de todas sus amigas y frunció el ceño al ver a ese joven entre tantas alumnas de último año. Nadie, sabia quien era ni de dónde venía. Sólo apareció un día en la cafetería cercana al colegio de señoritas de las hermanas de la Caridad y se convirtió en el centro del universo de muchas de ellas.

—No te pregunte si te gusta Riza, sólo dije que era guapo, ¿no lo crees?—sonrio Glacier.

—Vamos Riza, tienes q admitir que es muy diferente de los muchachos del Colegio Johnson— rió Catherine.

Riza no volvió a ver al muchacho, y aunque nunca lo admitiría era consciente que era el joven más apuesto que había visto en su vida. El cabello negro azabache y la mirada tan oscura que tenía deseos deseos de perderse en ellos y nunca volver a salir. No parecía mucho mayor que ellas, tal vez tendría 18 años o algo así, pero que más daba no era asunto suyo.

Había algo en él, más allá de su encanto, que la incomodaba, lo notó la primera vez que se miraron una semana atrás. En cuanto cruzaron sus miradas, algo extraño se desató en su interior. Por un segundo creyó ver en ellos curiosidad o tal vez buscaha algo por el modo en que la observaba, como si la estuviera estudiando. La sensación de ser analizada molestó a Riza y se mostró desafiante sosteniéndole la mirada ¡¿quién rayos se creía aquel sujeto?!

Al parecer su fiereza y determinación lo sorprendieron por un segundo pero luego volvió a sonreír, esa terrible sonrisa que podría derretir un témpano. Y su conexión se rompió cuando una chica se colgó de su brazo reclamando su atención.

Desde ese día, no volvió a mirarlo ni a cruzárse en su camino. No necesitaba de sus atenciones como el resto de bobas y tampoco de la sensación tan extraña que le provocaba su presencia.

—Como quieran—murmuró mientras bebía su refresco.

—Hablando de chicos guapos...Jean y Maes nos esperan en el cine—dijo ilusionada Cat—vamos a ver esa comedia romántica de la que escuchamos. ¿Quieres venir Riza?

Riza sabía que sus motivos eran buenos, desde hace meses que no salía a nada salvo la cafetería después del colegio. No estaba de ánimos para ir al cine y mucho menos para arruinar la cita de sus mejores amigas.

—Gracias, pero tengo mucha tarea para mañana. Quizás la próxima vez.

Era una excusa patética pero ellas no la cuestionarían, conocían la razón detrás de sus palabras y la entendían. Era una suerte contar con amigas tan buenas.  
Se abrazaron en la puerta y partieron en direcciones opuestas. Riza contempló el cielo oscuro que anunciaba tormenta.

_Tal como yo, _pensó Riza.

A cada paso se engullía en su dolor, no pasaba un minuto sin que recordara como tres meses atrás todo había cambiado para siempre.

Tres meses habían pasado. Tres malditos meses, de días tristes y noches solitarias. Tres meses desde la muerte del único ser que la amaba más que nadie en el mundo.

_Mamá_ susurró._¿Dónde estas mamá?_

Sus palabras fueron absorbidas por la ruidosa ráfaga de viento que se levantó en la acera. No estaba lejos de su hogar, a sólo unas cuadras de la cafetería pero el cielo prometía que no llegaría sin un buen chapuzón.

Que más da, pensó con ironía, no es que alguien me espere en casa.

Con las primeras gotas que caían, regresaban sus recuerdos de aquella noche tan trágica.

Estaba dormida cuando los golpes en la puerta la despertaron sobresaltada, miro el reloj en su buró y vio que eran las cuatro de la mañana ¿quién sería?

Bajo las escaleras y por la mirilla de la puerta vio al otro lado a su abuelo y un oficial de policía.

—¿Abuelo?—pregunto con miedo—¿qué sucede?

—Es mejor que entremos pequeña—una vez sentados en el sofá, tomó su mano temblorosa y continuó—Ha sucedido un accidente—hizo una pausa—tu madre estaba en él. Lo siento mucho pequeña.

Riza no coseguia unir las palabras que su abuelo le decía y darles algún sentido. ¿Mamá, accidente? ¿Qué es lo que su abuelo sentía?

Y súbitamente una idea traspasó su mente y no pudo más que empezar a llorar.

_Mamá murió, mamá esta muerta, mamá me dejó._

El viejo Grunman abrazo a su nieta tratando de contener sus lastimeros sollozos, él tampoco esperaba ni en sus más remotas pesadillas que la policía se contactaría con él para comunicarle tan terrible noticia.

Elizabeth su preciosa hija, murió en la colisión entre dos coches y un camión de ganado. Según la Policía fue una muerte instantánea. Decidió qué él le daría las noticias a Riza, era su abuelo y de ahora en adelante su único pariente vivo. Pero sabía que había cosas que nunca le revelaría, jamás le diría que murió en compañía de un hombre casado con quien se sospechaba que mantenía una relación. Prefería morir que manchar la intachable imagen de su hija leal y madre devota.

Las siguientes horas y días fueron como una pesadilla para ambos. Su abuelo se encargó de todos los preparativos y Riza se sintió flotar en las brumas de la inconsciencia a través de todo y todos.

Después del entierro su abuelo quiso que se fuera a vivir con él, pero rechazo su ayuda, no quería abandonar todo por lo que su madre había luchado. Su casa, su vida, su libertad. Grunman se negó a dejarla sola por su cuenta pero llego a un acuerdo.

—Rebecca vivirá contigo hasta que termines el año escolar y luego nos mudaremos a Ciudad Central, y no hay peros que valgan Pequeña.

Y así sucedió. Tía Rebecca como le gustaba llamarla era la mejor amiga de su madre. La conocía desde que nació y la quería muchísimo. Rebecca aceptó la propuesta sin pensárselo dos veces, la pequeña Riza era el tesoro más preciado de Elizabeth y ella lo cuidaría con su vida.

La mudanza de tía Rebecca no implico ninguna cambio drástico a sus vidas. El trabajo de su tía la mantenía fuera de casa varios días a la semana pero siempre presente cuando la necesitara.

Riza siguió recordando los días grises que vivió y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, y suspiro aliviada que no había nadie alrededor para verlas. Por fin era libre de expresarse a su voluntad.

Levanto su mano para limpiar sus ojos cuando de pronto a su derecha surgieron un par de faros y se sintió arrastrada hacia el extremo opuesto por un par de brazos desconocidos.

Una vez a salvo, pudo ver claramente a su salvador y se sorprendió al ver esos cautivantes ojos ónix tan cerca de su rostro.

—Niña estúpida, podrían haberte matado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mal Comienzo**

_Estúpida, descuidada, torpe_.

Era lo unico en que Roy podía pensar. Un minuto mas tarde y la historia habría sido otra, aquella niña tonta habría sido malherida y el no podría soportarlo. Ella era solo parte del plan,nada más. De ninguna forma podía significar algo más para él. No lo hacía ni lo hará, se prometió.

Cuando la observó alejarse de sus amigas decidió que era el momento para su primer acercamiento. Encontrarla no fue fácil, la policía no brindo datos sobre los familiares de las victimas, y tuvo que conformarse con el nombre de Elizabeth Grunman.

A Roy no le quedo otra opción que asistir al pomposo entierro que se llevo al día siguiente al de su padre. Al internarse en la multitud que acompañaba el cortejo fúnebre paso desapercibido. Se convirtió en otra persona mas apenada por la pérdida de la querida Elizabeth. _Nada mas lejano a la realidad, _pensó con sorna Roy, mientras observaba como enterraban a la mujer que mas odiaba en el mundo.

Asistio mucha gente, desde altos cargos militares a simples civiles, le tomó algunos minutos identificar a la familia íntima de la fallecida. Fingiendo ser hijo de un amigo, Roy logró obtener información de ellos. Fue una sorpresa descubrir que toda la familia de Elizabeth quedaban su padre, un viejo militar condecorado, y su hija.

Hija única de Elizabeth Grunman, nieta adorada del viejo militar, una burda niña de 15 años. La pequeña Riza quedo huérfana de padre 6 años atras y ese día despedía a su madre para siempre. Riza parecía un angel, un angel negro. Delgada, de cabellos dorados, vestida con un traje negro observaba entumecida el féretro de su madre, sin sollozos ni lagrimas. Parecía lejana a cuanto le rodeaba. Por un momento Roy sintió su pena como propia, tan descarnador era su dolor que lo abrumó. Pero la sed de venganza se ocupo de hacerlo recapacitar.

Nada ni nadie detendría sus planes. Ellos debían pagar y él se encargaría personalmente de que lo hicieran.

Se quedo unos minutos contemplándola necesitaba elegir su blanco y supo que lo había encontrado. El golpe a Elizabeth Grunman sería demoledor. A través de los comentarios que escuchaba se enteró de que la pequeña Riza, aquella criatura solitaria, era la luz de los ojos de su madre. Desde la muerte de su esposo, vivían solas al otro lado de la ciudad y eran el pilar de la otra.

Algunos se cuestionaban que sería de la pequeña, ¿se mudaría con el viejo Grunman a la capital o la internarían en algún colegio para señoritas? Ninguna de las opciones le convenía a Roy, la necesitaba cerca y sobretodo libre de vigilancia.

Después del entierro, Roy siguió al coche en que se marcharon el abuelo y su nieta a una casa al otro lado de la ciudad. Un barrio preferencial, completamente distinto al suyo. Vivían en una casa de ladrillos, con mucho césped y una cerca blanca. _Todo un sueño_, se mofó en su interior. Memorizada la dirección de la casa, emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar o lo que quedaba de el.

Esa noche tendido en su cama cavilaba todas las opciones que podría realizar para vengarse que no implicaran torturas físicas ni muerte. La niñata esa no representaría ningún problema, se veía débil e insegura, no sería difícil enamorarla como su madre hizo con su padre para luego romperle el corazón. Eso sería una verdadera venganza, un corazón por otro.

Solo le quedaba un problema:¿que decidiría el viejo Grunman para su nieta? Y por mas dificil que fuera necesitaba tener paciencia y esperar por lo mejor para sus intereses.

Los días siguientes, después del colegio, Roy vigilaba la casa de la cerca blanca desde la distancia para comprobar que no se hubieran marchado. Una semana después del funeral Riza retomó la escuela, y con el correr de la semana aceptó que ella no se mudaría con su abuelo. Una mujer morena se mudó a la casa, pero Roy observó que se encontraba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo por lo cual no representaba ningún obstáculo en su plan.

Definida la situación, era momento de pasar a la acción. Se presentó en la cafetería cercana a la escuela de señoritas de Riza. Como usualmente sucedía llamó la atención de la chicas del lugar que lo contemplaban con obvia curiosidad pero no la de ella. Por alguna razón su indiferencia lo desconcertó, pero siguió asistiendo al mismo lugar a la salida de clases.

Un par de días después, la espera valió la pena, cuando su mirada se posó sobre esos ojos ámbar de tonalidad tan rojiza quedo prendado, suspendido en el tiempo, hipnotizado. Intentó estudiarla, comprenderla. Y al parecer su gesto molestó a la pequeña que furiosa le sostuvo la mirada desafiante. _Como una pequeña reina enfurecida, pensó._

Las muchachas se abalanzaban sobre él, querían saberlo todo de él, su nombre, su edad, a que se dedicaba, si le gustaría salir con ellas y cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Pero Roy no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas. Sólo tenia ojos para _la reinita de ojos ámbar. _La contempló un poco más, siempre acompañada por sus dos amigas, sentadas en una esquina del salón, tan absolutamente naturales. Desde que cruzaron sus miradas, Riza se esforzaba por no volver a mirarlo y eso en algun punto lo divertía.

_Intenta resistir lo que puedas, reinita._

Cuando la siguió el día de la tormenta nunca imaginó como terminaría todo. Su reinita sana y salvo entre sus brazos. Varias emociones se mezclaban en su pecho: furia, euforia y sobretodo alivio. La había salvado y era todo lo que importaba.

Allí entre sus brazos estaba una de las criaturas mas hermosas que conocía, temblando y empapada hasta los huesos, lo observada sorprendida por él, por la situación, por todo.

—¡¿En que diablos estabas pensando para cruzar sin mirar?!—No podía evitar gritar pero sus nervios seguían crispados.

—Lo...lo...—balbuciaba Riza.

—¡¿Qué?! No te entiendo lo que dices.

—¡Lo siento!—gritó mirándolo furiosa—Lo siento, no fue mi intención suicidarme ni nada parecido...yo solo...solo iba pensando en otras cosas.

—¡Dios! —exhaló Roy.

—¿Que haces aqui?¿Me estas siguiendo?

—Hmp...te salvo la vida y lo unico que puedes decir es ¿me estas siguiendo?—se burló y pudo ver como Riza se ruborizaba.

—Yo...yo...gracias..—inspiró profundamente—Gracias por salvarme...

—Roy, mi nombre es Roy—dijo con una media sonrisa—De nada Riza.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Se lo pregunté a una chica en la cafetería. Me gustas—le soltó y vio como se sonrojaba mas aún—Y hoy te seguí porque quería hablarte.

Riza lo miraba estupefacta, ni en un millon de años hubiera imaginado que un chico como él se podría fijar en ella. Pero ahí estaba confesando que le gustaba.

En su interior, Roy sonreía satisfecho con su trabajo, la había impactado. Estaba sorprendida pero era inconfundible el interés que mostraban sus ojos, ahora debía ser paciente y no forzar las cosas demasiado.

—Bien, esto...gracias de nuevo pero no estoy interesada en salir con nadie.—dijo mientras se separaba de sus brazos—No se si algún día pueda pagarte lo que hiciste por mí pero...

—Puedes hacerlo ahora mismo.—sonrío Roy sensualmente—No te pido mucho, sólo un beso. Algo muy simple ¿no lo crees? Una vida por un beso.

—No...no creo que sea buena idea. No nos conocemos y...

—¿No crees que tu salvador merezca un inofensivo beso?—dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos. Al ver que ella dudaba aprovechó su oportunidad y la besó.

Nadie podría haber imaginado la colisión que se produjo en cuanto sus labios se tocaron. La estática en el aire, la corriente eléctrica que los recorrió por entero y la desesperación que afloró de sus cuerpos.

Tanta energía, tanta emoción abrumó tanto a Riza que asustada se separó bruscamente de Roy, lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a correr. Roy se quedo allí, mirando como se alejaba, sin entender lo que sintió unos momentos atrás.

—¿Qué diablos...?

* * *

Holas! Bueno, aca estoy actualizando un poco esta historia olvidada por fuerza mayor. Espero de todo corazon que sea de su agrado y sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencia, maldiciones o lo que quieran jaja.

Voy a intentar ser mas constante con las actualizaciones. PROMISE!

So, hasta la proxima!


End file.
